Shokucirri
Shokucirri are a race of eight-limbed, octopus-like humanoids native to the Majority. They were pioneers in developing the art of the samurai. Their capital is Shokushu, a partially-submerged cave friendly to both aquatic and land-dwelling beings.Category:Races Physical Description Shokucirri are extremely mollusk-like, with anatomy almost identical to an octopus—albeit much larger. Standing at upwards of 6 feet, Shokucirri have oversized heads with soft, bulbous brain cases and octopus-like eyes. Their mouths are beak-like and usually covered by the four “arm” tentacles that extend from the front of their body. From the back of their body extend four more “leg” tentacles. Shokucirri are capable of changing their skin color at will, but in a resting state it is often in hues of green, gray, or light pink. Shokucirri have no body hair. Spread out, a Shokucirri has the diameter of about 10-11 feet. However standing on their "legs" they can be 4-6 feet tall. Society Shokucirri are somewhat rare on the mainland due to their strange appearance and bodily restrictions. Those that venture to live a life primarily on the surface often become bodyguards or city guards. Many Shokucirri live a secretive lifestyle due to their physical differences from other species and their inability to share their native language with other species. They do not always work well in groups. Names Shokucirri receive a name in their native tongue of Chroma, a sign language-like dialect that is communicated through gestures and color changes. As these names cannot be translated into Common, Shokucirri will usually pick the name of a color that they identify with as their spoken name. History Born in the deep sea surrounding Trelstad and the Majority, Shokucirri were originally seen as hostile invaders by the continent’s natives. After many short land skirmishes, a truce was developed and the Shokucirri established a city called Shokushu in a partially-submerged cave beneath the Majority. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Shokucirri are adept and patient, but often physically repulsive. They receive a +2 to Strength and Wisdom and a -2 to Charisma * Size: Shokucirri are Medium creatures. * Speed: Shokucirri have a land speed of 20 feet and a swim speed of 40 feet. * Type: Humanoid (aberration) * Languages: Shokucirri begin play speaking Hapanui and Chroma. Shokucirri with high Intelligence scores may choose from Aboleth, Aklo, Common, Darkish, Sylvan, Talan, and Undercommon. See the Languages page for more information on these languages. Other Racial Traits * Beak: Shokucirri have a beak that deals 1d4 piercing damage. They can also use this while grappling a target. * Darkvison: Shokucirri have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see in dim light within 60 feet of them as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. They can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. As such, shokucirri cannot speak Chroma while in darkness. * Deep Sea Regeneration: A shokucirri’s eight tentacles are akin to their own beings. If one is cut off, it will regenerate in 2d4 - con mod days. If a "leg" is cut off, their movement speed gets decreased by a fourth. A shokucirri is fatigued with less than eight tentacles, and exhausted with less than six. * Multi-Limbed: Shokucirri have 2 additional prehensile limbs, meaning they can wield two additional one-handed weapons, or one additional two-handed weapon. This does not grant extra attacks. A shokucirri may grapple a target as long as they have at least two "arms" empty. * Sunlight Sensitivity: Shokucirri take a -4 to Perception, unless in dark or darker lighting. They gain sensitivity to light and are dazzled in areas of bright light or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Water Walker: Shokucirri can breathe underwater, but take 1d6 nonlethal damage for every hour they spend in dry, arid environments. Alternate Racial Traits * Land Lover: Some Shokucirri prefer to live on land rather than their home underwater, and have adapted their bodies as such. These Shokucirri can see comfortably in light, and do not take 1d6 nonlethal damage for every hour they spend in dry places. This trait modifies Water Walker and replaces Sunlight Sensitivity and Darkvision. Racial Feats Shokucirri may choose to take the following racial feats. * Suctioned Grip: Prerequisite(s): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/combat-feats/improved-grapple-combat/ Improved Grapple].'' When grappling a target with all four limbs, the target takes 1d6 damage per round from the pressure of the Shokucirri’s tentacles. * '''Improved Suction:' Prerequisite(s): Suctioned Grip, Strength 16+. The bonus damage from Suctioned Grip is increased to 2d6. When grappling with two tentacles, the target takes only 1d6 additional damage. Trivia * Shokucirri are inspired by a homebrew race called the Baketako.